Let me forgive
by demongoddessYume
Summary: Kanna reflects on her invlovment in the war and the betrayal of Naraku (bad summary) One-Shot Kanna POV


Title: Let

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Kanna reflects on her involvement in the war and the betrayal of Naraku.(bad summary) One-Shot

Disclaimer: Oh I wish. . . maybe for Christmas if I'm really good. . .

* * *

Let them be Father. Leave them alone, leave them in their grief, in their mourning. Have you not ruined them enough? You took away their light, their happiness. She was innocent enough, her soul was pure. Only you could see the threat she posed, how dangerous she was to your plans. Do you sleep well now, knowing she has passed on? Or, thinking she has passed on? Yes Father, I have disobeyed you. I did Kagura's bidding, and took the girls soul before it left this world. My sister is plotting, hoping to catch you unawares, and unsuspecting. She knows that you do not trust her, just as you know that she is plotting. But she is smarter than you Father, and she plays her part well. Do you really think you have any allies in this world? You have been betrayed Naraku, and your time is running out. 

Even as I sit here, silently contemplating, my swift sister is moving toward the Western Lands, to warn her stoic demon lord of her plans and your madness. Time is running out it seems, for both you and I. I, who obeys silently and swiftly, will not betray my blood. I will not betray Kagura, the only one in this world who would consider saving me. But I cannot betray you, you who am I, who is the keeper of my being, my reason for being. I hate you yes, if I am capable of hate, and I would see you die, watch you leave the mortal plane of existence alone once more. But it will not be by my hand, nor will it be by my will. I would be the silent spectator, as I have always been. Call me a traitor they may, and perhaps it is true, but my convictions are important. They are all I have left to call my own, you have taken everything else.

You have taken everything from all of them, haven't you? You have wronged them all in their own way. Do you find it amusing, Father? To watch the hanyou howl for both his lost mates? To watch the taijiya scream and sob brokenly in the houshi's arms for the last of her family? The kitsune kit is inconsolable, he has now lost three parents. You were laughing, I'm sure, when Kagura unleashed her wind blades on the defenceless miko, and slit her throat. I'm sure I saw your puppet hidden in the trees. I surprised the hanyou didn't sense you, the scent of miasma was think on the air. Of course, he was . . . preoccupied. They all were, including Kagura, who was forced to watch the dying miko gasp for air that would not pass her gurgling throat. Kagura made the slit slightly shallow, so that I had time to collect her soul. You didn't notice, you probably thought she did it to make them suffer further. They suffered Father, but it was the last straw.

You have made a critical mistake my dear Naraku, and it will cost you this time. I truly believe you are mad, Father, your love of the Shikon-no-Tama has drove you out of your mind. Or perhaps you were always insane, and simply hid it well. Many must think you are, thanks to your human counterpart. Not many sane people sell their bodies to demon hordes. Maybe that is why you saw the miko as a threat. She was the re-incarnation of Kikyou, who was the reason you are here. But there are thousands of reasons for your insanity, and no time. This senseless battle is coming to an end, and its coming to an end today.

I think you know that however, I think you know you have been betrayed. That is why you have locked yourself away int the castle, isolated yourself away from all others. The time of your demise is near Father, and you will find no refuge here. They will seek you out, they will find you, wherever you go. And what of I? I, who will not choose a side, may be caught in the crossfire, for the simple reason that I am not to be trusted. Perhaps I will be forgotten, until the end of the battle, when the only one who remains is you. Perhaps when they kill you, there will be a fleeting thought of me, before darkness shades your eyes. Only then shall I reveal myself to them, to do as I was bid. I wonder if they will turn on me, as I turned on them before. If so, will Kagura stop them, before they ruin what she worked so hard for? Or, caught up in the lust of battle, will she remember only where I was for the duration of the battle, and allow them to attack me? I am unable to defend while transferring souls, she knows this well.

Will she think I am a traitor, enough to warrant death?

If so, will she allow them to draw it out, or will she end it quickly?

Whatever the outcome, I think I will be joining you shortly Father. Even with Kagura's influence, the hanyou will want revenge for his mate. And I believe I shall let him take it. I can only hope I will be allowed to free the miko's soul before being sent to you. It would be a cruel irony to bring her with to hell.

Perhaps they can find it in their hearts to forgive me one day.

Enough to let me forgive Kagura...

To let me to forgive you...

But, mostly, let me forgive myself...

Let... me... forgive...


End file.
